memrise_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
What is Memrise ? Memrise is a privately-held, online learning community that was founded in 2008 in Boston (citation needed) (launch: September 2010) and started out with a team of five (including the two founders). During the course of its existence, memrise saw two of the initial team leave but took on a dozen good new employees, with a focus on mobile development. Both the Android and iOS apps are available as of May 2013. Memrise won several tech and startup prizes and was covered in renown newspapers and online magazines as well as blogs. Hints to Better enjoy Memrise #Use f.lux(http://justgetflux.com/), it will help your eyes in the long run. #Position the monitor in your eyes height in a manner you look directly straight. #Sit at least 60cm from your monitor. What is the Auto-Ignore Function The Auto-Ignore Feature searches all of the words in the course, and then checks to see if you have learned them anywhere else on the site. It will auto ignore any items that match both word and definition Memrise Forums A search interface may be added to the Memrise forum by installing this userscript in your browser. How to ignore words you have already learnt in another course? You can use the Auto-Ignore feature or the ignore feature Memrise Addons & Scripts Through the use of scripts and addons the looks and behaviour of web sites or the browser itself can be changed ("augmented browsing"). In order to run these user-generated scripts (Javascript), browsers require extensions (see below). *Forgive Accidental Typos [discussion thread; thanks to raneksi] *Search Interface for Memrise Forum [discussion thread ; thanks to carpiediem] *Add Preview & Auto-Grow Buttons to level pages [discussion thread ; thanks to carpiediem] How to search on Memrise Forums? A search interface may be added to the Memrise forum by installing this userscript in your browser. How do I add Mempals? *Go to the other person's profile page, where there is an "Add Mempal" button. *Hover over a persons name - and click the follow button. *From your own profile page, replace your name with your friend's user name in the URL address. For example http://www.memrise.com/user/friendsname/courses/learning/ That should take you to their profile page. Once there, you can click on "Follow" How to Disable the Tapping/Rearrange Test? *Go to Settings *Go to Learning *Click on Disable the tapping / ‘rearrange the words’ test How to Auto-grow (bulk planting)? With a script created by @carpiediem Memrise Preview & Auto-Grow Buttons https://userscripts.org/scripts/show/174602 How to remove Facebook link from one's profile? On the Profile Page #Click on Disconnect from Facebook #Click on Change Password #Change Password How to write in Japanese? http://www.memrise.com/blog/how-to-write-in-japanese-a-guest-post-from-jlptboo/ How many mems created a day ? over 8,000 How to ignore words you have already learnt in another course? You can use the Auto Ignore feature How do I... get rid of multiple choice? You can fix this for individual learning sessions by going to "more learning options" from the setting page How do I... add friends? click on their names to go to their profiles and click on the "add as mempal" button in each one of their profiles. or replace username in the URL http://www.memrise.com/user/USERNAME/ How do I... check... who added me?? By default you will get an eMail whenever somebody adds you How do I... leave a course? go to your home page and then go to the learning tab, then when when you hover the mouse over a particular course a little grey arrow will appear in the top right corner. Click on that and the course will be removed from your learning courses How do I... delete a course you created? 1) You go to Home > Teaching > choose the course 2) Click Edit 3) On the farthest right, click details. 4) choose "Delete Course" course under the profile picture. How do I... I upload photos from my computer? Click on Upload When does the week begin ? It depends on the server. The memrise week starts on Monday How do I... Add images to an item? Click on upload - How do I... add audio? on the wiki database : you need to be a curator for the language - How do I... make a copy of a course I can edit? they we can do this manually. email info@memrise.com - Is uploading gifs possible? yes, it is - How do I... Turn off the timer? - How do I... upload anki deck to memrise 1) export Anki deck to .txt for Notes via Export menu item. 2) Mine had three columns instead of two (#3 was for tags) so I had to import the file to Excel (Data -> From text, etc.), remove column #3, and then save the file as Text (Tab delimited) again. (although it seems I could delete that column directly in Memrise database) 3) Create Memrise course. Choose Bulk option when adding entries. Copy-paste from that .txt file, meeting the Memrise's "max 100 lines at a time" requirement. 4) If definitions are very long, Excel damages them (###### stuff) and now you have to edit these definitions manually in Memrise database (copy-paste definition from the excel file). 5) Split the database into levels, set up column names, uncheck Typing tests enabled for Definition column, etc. from http://www.memrise.com/course-creation/ How do I... contact a mempal This is Mempossible :( How do I... add a keyboard to a language course? click on "edit database", hover over the title a pencil-looking icon should show up, click on that, you should be able to access the settings and change the keys that appear. How do I... View/Edit a course I have created (but not published)? Go to your profile, on the left-hand side are all your courses (finished and unfinished). Then just click on the course and it'll take you to the main page, the top-right has an edit button and you just edit it How do I... How Do I Skip A Word That I don't Want To Learn? How do I... how do I ignore words? On each of the individual levels, there is an "ignore" button. When you click on this, it puts checkboxes on each word, and you can select the words you want to ignore, and then click "save." When a word comes up while studying, press "more" and then the ignore button will pop up. How do I... Create my own course? Click on Create How do I... change level title Double click the level name to edit it. How do I... change level title Double click the level name to edit it. Category:Help Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Learning Category:Help in using Memrise Category:Keyboard Category:Mems